


Day 25: "Go forward, do not stray"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada-centric, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: A Genji centric story-ish thingHope you enjoy!





	Day 25: "Go forward, do not stray"

_ Go forward, do not stray _

 

Were the words his master would always tell him when he found it difficult to continue with his important tasks. At first, Genji thought it strange for his master to say but as the years went and the more he learned, he thinks he just might know what master Zenyatta had meant all this time.

For some reason, he remembers the phrase now. As he makes his way to find his brother, to confront him. To forgive him.

It was a hard pill to swallow even now. After years of meditation and self-discovery… it was still hard.

But he had to keep moving ahead and to not lose focus on the task at hand.

He’s letting his brother know of his existence after all these years…

Genji huffs, that’s going to be an interesting interaction, of that, he is certain.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
